


Not Your Average Ghosts

by Starkangejr



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Ghosts - Fandom
Genre: A bit PWP, Ahahahaha there are no regrets right now, Ajax is sorta more mentioned than plays any sort of role, End Notes have explanation for the Underaged tag; better safe than sorry, M/M, Mute!Logan, basically spoilers if you haven't beaten the campaign, this is very gay idk what you expect from a fic that's been categorized properly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkangejr/pseuds/Starkangejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After beating the game I was left with a lot of strange hints and then my mind took over and produced this. PWP M/M starring The Walker family and Rorke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write fics about video games. But this kind of came to me and took fruit so here's to that.

_"Logan stopped talking after Mom died._

_He'd always been a quiet kid but he seemed to get progressively more silent as the days went by after the funeral. He stopped talking all together after that. The only sort of communication we had with him was sign language._

_At first Dad hated it._

_He couldn't accept that Logan would do this to us; to him. It took a long while for Dad to get over the initial shock. The hateful words. He'd made it up to Logan by buying him a dog. He was only six years old. Too young to train, too young to get so angry with. Dad didn't have enough time to toughen him up. Or maybe he just no longer had the heart to try. So we decided we'd take care of him together. I was lugging around half the weight of it anyway.  
_

_That's what I planned on doing anyway, no matter what happened. Logan hardly protested to the idea either. He was always clinging to my arm, trailing after me even when we didn't speak a word to each other. But somewhere down the line, things got blurred. I don't know how else to explain it except that I love my brother._

_I love him more than life. It isn't an excuse but I can't possibly think of a reason why we're in this sort of situation. All those times Dad talked about control. Guess it just hasn't stuck yet."_

Hesh was slowly rousing himself up to wake. He normally wasn't the type to sleep in but if Dad hadn't come in to wake him earlier then it meant there was nothing important to do just yet. He opened his eyes to find short curls of blonde hair pressed up against his face and mouth. A warm body nestled against his own. Hesh pressed into the comfort for only a minute. Logan had long since been doing this when they were kids. The first time Hesh woke up to find his younger brother in his bed, he nearly blew a casket.

But then big brown eyes had widen with such fear that even Hesh couldn't feel good about how he'd acted. He decided it harmed no one and nothing to allow his brother to sleep with him. If it meant that Logan would never make that face again, directing it at him, then Hesh was alright with that. He found that he had grown far too used to his brother's presence however.

A predicament that not even he could dignify with words.

The longer he stayed however, the more asleep he could feel his hand was getting. He felt prickling in his fingertips even as all the blood seeped out of the awkwardly angled limb. Hesh was reluctant, even as he pulled his hand towards him, out from under the heavy body and curled it against his chest. He flexed the digits until all normal sensations came back to it and he glanced down to find Logan staring up at him through his messy hair.

Hesh gave him an apologetic look even as Logan buried his head further under the blankets, pressing his cold nose against Hesh's chest. He made a disgruntled sound, shifting away so he could keep his own warmth. Logan's moving a lot more than usual for someone who just woke up and Hesh has to remind himself that it's a lot harder for him to get up when it isn't six in the morning. Sleeping in was like taking a nice swig of sleep medicine and never waking up until two days later.

Hesh was intent on going back to sleep, closing his eyes until he felt a warm mouth against his stomach. His breathing hardly hitched, though he wasn't expecting it. He reached a hand beneath the blankets to try and stop his brother's descent. But then there was more hot pressed air against his skin and Hesh's hands merely caressed his brother's tangled locks. "Logan." He let out in soft warning but it seemed his brother wasn't going to listen to anything he said. Hands were on Hesh's thighs, pushing him to lie on his back.

The fingers were cold and he hoped distinctly that his brother would spare him from the pain of feeling them on his cock. He didn't need a cold splash to jolt him out of the mood but then a heated embrace wasn't entirely on the list either. There was a mouth on his cock and the slightest graze of damp lips and dull teeth. His hands tightened in the hair, fingers pulling against the back of Logan's skull even as Hesh felt more of his brother's mouth at his base, teasing his sac with hot air whenever he wasn't pressing his mouth to the flesh of his growing length.

"Logan." Hesh grit his teeth, looking down even though he could see nothing but the blanket and the way it covered his body and brother from all view. Half tempted to pull the sheet off and expose them both, Hesh stifled that urge only because he was sure Logan merely wanted to service him as hello, or perhaps simply to get him riled until he was forced to pin his brother down. He hoped it was the former. He wasn't sure he could keep either of them quiet this morning. Not without figuring out where Dad was. God he hoped he wasn't home.

His brother was sucking small little kisses along Hesh's cock that he couldn't keep his hands from pulling on Logan's hair. He tugged him up to guide his kisses elsewhere and thankfully without a word Logan was on the head of his cock. He slowly took it into his mouth and Hesh closed his eyes tighter, controlling himself as he took a deep inhale and just let his brother pleasure him for the morning. Logan wasn't trying to get him off though, Hesh could tell by the way he sucked and moved his tongue along the underside of the cock in his mouth.

Merely getting him hard and Hesh felt his whole body grow hot from all the attention. He held onto the back of his brother's head, just guiding him down, easing the mouth on his own cock, just hissing as he felt the small of his lips enclose around the base. Having the full length of his cock inside of his brother's mouth made Hesh groan and he got louder when Logan began to bob his head. Brown eyes filled with lust, watched as the sheets moved each time his brother did and he could practically see it in his head, even as he felt the tongue on the tip of his cock.

Hesh was biting his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth to keep from moaning too loudly. A lot of the time he was just waiting for his lovers to stimulate him to get him really loud but Logan's got a mouth that worked even the smallest sounds out of his older brother. Hesh's fingers continued to pull and grasp at Logan's hair, just tugging until finally he was lifting off his cock.  
  
Logan was breathing heavily, saliva all over Hesh's cock when the elder just sat up to meet his brother midway as he pulled him into a kiss. He tasted a bit of himself inside of Logan's mouth, made his brother gasp and shudder against him when they kissed deeply. Hesh's idea of ravaging a lot more choatic than Logan's way of unwinding people.  
  
Half laying down, Hesh just held them up, even as his brother climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips to settle against him. Hesh felt the way his brother's cock tented his boxers and Logan pulled from the kiss to pant and whine against Hesh's ear. He sounded needy, just grasping at Hesh's shoulders with grabby hands. Hesh had his own fingers tugging on the boxer shorts, letting his brother lift his hips before Hesh laid back down and let Logan lie against him.  
  
Their cocks were pressing flushed against each other, Hesh's mouth on Logan's ear as he seemed to goad the younger brother to take some semblance of responsiblity for getting them both like this. Logan rocked his hips, slow and yet with a sense of desperate need. He wanted to be against his brother and he twisted his heated face from the mouth on his ear. Hesh could hear Logan panting, his cock sliding against Hesh's with a wet, dirty sound.  
  
Logan was rutting against Hesh's body, their cocks getting the stimulation they needed but not what either of them wanted. It made both of them gasp in pleasure but Hesh was too wound up to let it end like this. He grabbed at Logan's ass and squeezed tight, just trying to hold down his brother's rocking hips. He even panted into his ear, begging for him to stop so they could move on. "Logan..s-stop, please. More. I need more than this." 

And it seemed to not reach him as much as Logan kept rutting into his body but then there was this small little shudder as his brother stilled against him. His cock was still hard and his little squeak was nothing more than an indicator that he had a dry orgasm. Hesh's hands rubbed at Logan's ass and smoothed along his back as he kissed his ear. "That's it..come on, raise your hips."

Logan obeyed, face buried into his brother's shoulder as he caught his breath. Hesh reached for his nightstand, shifting away to get the lube and he was opening it to slick his fingers up. He got a few good strokes on his cock to stave off his arousal for a moment, eyes focusing down at his brother's body above him. He let his fingers tease and press against his entrance and Logan was eager. He was always so eager, letting Hesh push a finger in to stretch him before insisting his older brother push in another. Hesh was marking Logan's skin that he could reach, just enjoying the way his brother's cock hung between them, begging to be touched while Logan's ass was prepared.

Three fingers deep, it didn't take long for Hesh to find Logan's usual impatience endearing. Hesh's fingers slipped from his entrance when his brother shifted off from straddling Hesh's hips to opt out, bending over onto his knees, pressing against the bed with his legs all nice and spread. Hesh didn't waste time, stroking his cock as good as he could and he nosed into the back of Logan's neck. The tip of his cock nudged his tight little entrance and Logan lifted his hips again, helping Hesh out even as he guided his cock into his brother and pushed all the way inside. Hesh's hands were on Logan's thighs.

Warmth spilled through Hesh at the sensations filling his mind, his mouth peppering kisses along the skin. His hands grasped at his brother's thighs and then at his hips, allowing him to pull out before he was back inside. His thrusts were slow at first, getting Logan used to the sensation of himself stretching around the length. Logan's short little grunt was answer enough for Hesh to start a pace for real and he was taking his brother in ways deeper than any bond would allow them to share.

Logan was still growing, Hesh could feel it when he thrust into his brother, felt the way his long limbs didn't quite fit his body or how small he seemed despite having tone muscles from working out. He'd grow into it--Hesh had--but a part of him even as he was this close to his brother, worried he'd be little forever. Already his baby brother but also small in every way. In every way that counted and mattered. Panting harshly Hesh just kept pressing into his brother, holding Logan with rough fingertips. Could feel the bone beneath his skin and wondered if they too would bruised. If his brother's body was an obvious map of the things they were doing.

Of things they'd done.

Logan's hips gyrated back into the thrusts, his length bouncing between his legs being the only well filled out piece of his body. Hesh's hand grasped the cock and he could feel the way it pulsed in his hand. How full it was compared to the size of Logan's body and his own length. Hesh loved making Logan a mess, just stroking him until he was shuddering and panting. They weren't there just yet though, Hesh's thrust pushing inside of Logan to get that sensation of only half his length pushing against his little brother's inner walls driving Hesh crazy.

He thrust harder than he usual fucked his brother. The slight guilt made Hesh whisper a soft apology against Logan's hair and Hesh bit into his neck, marking his skin up, as if he wanted someone to find out. Wanted someone to see how he treated and took care of his brother. How much he loved him. Hesh felt his impending orgasm coming all too quickly. Could only thrust in as hard, pressing his cock as much as he could into Logan. His brother was moaning underneath him, clutching at the sheets with a grip that made his knuckles white. Hesh could only guess his brother was on the edge too, having made him stop earlier from releasing. He found that he'd get Logan as riled simply to watch him pant for it.

Hesh teased his brother's cock with a couple of more strokes, his hand squeezing the base of Logan's cock so he couldn't spill unless Hesh said so. He made him feel frustrated, made him ache deep inside of his balls. Just like the time Logan walked in on Hesh and Tracy Mathison. How he wouldn't leave the room even as they'd separated long enough to get dressed. Hesh remembered the look on his brother's face then. Like he was looking through Hesh, asking him to explain what he'd been doing. What he wanted from her that his own brother couldn't give him. That'd been the first time they'd done anything sexual with each other after she left.

It sure as hell hadn't been the last.

And waking up to such a pleasant morning to have some very fulfilling morning sex was like the topping off the cake. Hesh released the tight hold he had on his brother,  kissing the back of his ear as he rocked his hips into him a little faster. Hesh pumped himself deep inside of his brother and stroked the tip of Logan's cock as quick as he could. Hesh felt Logan spilling into his hand with a desperately soft little cry. He could make nothing louder than that and Hesh was soon following right behind him. Rocked until he felt his cock spasm and he was coming hard into his brother.

Hesh gave them a couple of minutes before he was pulling out to tug his brother against his chest. Logan immediately turned around, face beet red even as he nosed into his brother's neck. Hesh felt the mouth on his throat and he nosed down Logan's forehead to share a kiss with him. His brother hummed, they were both still panting and taking such hard breaths, letting their lungs catch up to the thrashing of their heartbeats. Hesh closed his eyes, sated and content.

Some urges were harder to kill than most, he guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit underaged only because from the math (which honestly, anyone is welcome to tell me I'm wrong) the only age given is Hesh's so I sort of centralized it to try and guess everyone else's ages. Assuming that he was 28 for the half of the game that counts as present time, then the 10 years ago beginning of the game makes him 18. I made Logan at least three years younger than his brother before I figured out the ages, hence the tag. Technically underaged (but like I said, better safe than sorry). The rest of the cast is a bunch of old guys but they're pretty fit for 50-60 year olds


End file.
